


7

by ShinMeiko



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinMeiko/pseuds/ShinMeiko
Kudos: 14
Collections: Interactive chapter





	7

I get my tickets, and I finally enter the carnival. Is Blue here somewhere? I hope he is. If he showed up before me, I hope he is still looking and didn’t just give up. I hope he waited.

I’m sure he waited. I have to believe it. Because otherwise what’s the point in me being here?

I don’t even know where to start. I know that this place isn’t that big but right now it feels massive. And it is full of so many people. Some of them mean nothing right now. Families, couples, groups of college students, or younger teenagers. But there are also groups of people my own age, and any of them could have Blue in it. He might be there alone, but he might be here with his friends. He might have had plans to come here before I mentioned anything. So any boy my age not holding a girl’s hand is fair game. Even if I don’t think I saw them before. I wouldn’t swear I know everyone at school.

“Simon?” I nearly jump. I was so deep in my thoughts that I wasn’t even paying attention to what was happening around me. Which, you know… good detective work so far, Simon.

I turn around and Cal is there, smiling softly at me.

“I was hoping to bump into you,” he says and I can’t deny that it does something to me.

[Stay with Cal.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596162)

[Don’t stay with Cal.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596188)


End file.
